Arthur P. Bagby, Jr.
|death_date= |image= Arthur bagby jr.jpg |image_size= 200 |caption= |birth_place= Claiborne, Alabama |death_place= Hallettsville, Texas |placeofburial= |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |allegiance= United States of America * Confederate States of America }} |branch= U.S. Army Confederate States Army |serviceyears= 1852–53 (USA), 1861–65 (CSA) |rank= Second Lieutenant (US) Brigadier General (CSA) |unit= |commands= |battles= American Civil War * Battle of Galveston |laterwork= Lawyer }} Arthur Pendleton Bagby, Jr. (May 17, 1833 – February 21, 1921) was a lawyer, editor, and Confederate States Army colonel during the American Civil War. Confederate General E. Kirby Smith, commander of the Trans-Mississippi Department assigned Bagby to duty as a brigadier general on April 13, 1864 to date from March 17, 1864 and as a major general on May 16, 1865. These extra-legal appointments were not made official by appointments of Bagby to general officer grade by Confederate President Jefferson Davis or by confirmation by the Confederate Senate.Warner, Ezra J. Generals in Gray: Lives of the Confederate Commanders. Baton Rouge: Louisiana State University Press, 1959. ISBN 0-8071-0823-5. p. xvi.Warner, 1959, p. 351. Early life Bagby was born in Claiborne, Alabama on May 17, 1833.Allardice, Bruce S. More Generals in Gray. Baton Rouge: Louisiana State University Press, 1995. ISBN 0-8071-1967-9. p. 24. He was a son of Alabama Governor Arthur P. Bagby and his second wife, Anne Connell. He attended school in Washington, D.C.. He was appointed to the United States Military Academy at West Point, New York in 1847. In 1852, at age 19, he was the youngest graduate to be commissioned a brevetEicher, John H., and David J. Eicher. Civil War High Commands. Stanford, CA: Stanford University Press, 2001. ISBN 0-8047-3641-3. p. 588. second lieutenant of infantry in the 8th U.S. Infantry Regiment.Sifakis, Stewart. Who Was Who in the Civil War. New York: Facts On File, 1988. ISBN 0-8160-1055-2. pp. 25–26. He was stationed at Fort Columbus in 1852-53, and he saw frontier duty at Fort Chadbourne in 1853. Bagby resigned on September 30, 1853 to study law and was admitted to the bar in Alabama in 1855. He practiced in Mobile, Alabama, until 1858, when he moved to Gonzales, Texas where he practiced law until after the start of the Civil War.Allardice, Bruce S. Confederate Colonels: A Biographical Register. Columbia: University of Missouri Press, 2008. ISBN 978-0-8262-1809-4. p. 49. There, he married Frances Taylor in June 1860. Civil War On October 12, 1861, Bagby joined the Confederate Army, serving as a major in the 7th Regiment of Texas Mounted Volunteers Bagby served in Brigadier General Henry Hopkins Sibley's Army of New Mexico during the New Mexico Campaign from February to April 1862. While Sibley's main force moved on to the Battle of ValverdeSifakis, 1988, p. 26 says Bagby saw action at Valverde. and Battle of Glorieta Pass, Bagby's men served on garrison duty in southern New Mexico towns.Boatner, Mark Mayo, III. The Civil War Dictionary. New York: McKay, 1988. ISBN 0-8129-1726-X. First published New York, McKay, 1959. p. 38. Bagby was promoted to lieutenant colonel on April 4, 1862. After Sibley's retreat to Texas, Bagby was accused of drunkenness. He tendered his resignation after this accusation was made but the Confederate War Department refused the resignation and cleared him through a court martial which was set up for that purpose.Allardice, 1995, p. 25 cites Hall, Martin H. "The Court-Martial of Arthur Pendleton Bagby, C.S.A.", East Texas Historical Journal, XIV (1981) pp. 60–65 for more information on the court martial.Sifakis, 1988, p. 26 says that Bagby was in service on the frontier until the Red River Campaign but this is inconsistent with other sources which state his service in earlier battles in Louisiana. Bagby was promoted to colonel on November 15, 1862. In the Second Battle of Galveston, on January 1, 1863, Bagby led his "Horse Marines" aboard an improvised gunboat in the capture of the [[USS Harriet Lane|USS Harriet Lane]]. The 7th Texas Cavalry Regiment fought dismounted at the Battle of Fort Bisland or Battle of Berwick Bay on April 13, 1863. Bagby was wounded in the arm during the battle but would not leave the field until a Union Army attack was driven back. When Brigadier General Thomas Green was promoted to division command, Bagby was placed in command of a brigade. He led the brigade at the Battle of Stirling's Plantation (Battle of Fordoche Bridge), Battle of Bayou Bourbeau and the Battle of Mansfield during the Red River Campaign. Bagby's cavalry then harassed the retreat of the Union Army under Major General Nathaniel P. Banks from Mansfield to Simmesport, Louisiana. General E. Kirby Smith previously recommended Bagby for promotion. In the absence of action on his request, and despite his lack of formal authority to make promotions, Smith assigned Bagby to duty as a brigadier general on April 13, 1864, to rank from March 17, 1864.Allardice, 1995, p. 25 Bagby's cavalry brigade was renowned as one of the best in the Trans-Mississippi Department. Bagby commanded a brigade under Brigadier General Hamilton P. Bee for a time before replacing Bee in command in mid-May 1864. In September 1864, Bagby was given command of a new brigade of three Texas cavalry regiments in the 2nd Cavalry Division. In early 1865, Smith assigned Bagby to permanent command of a cavalry division. On May 16, 1865, after Robert E. Lee and Joseph E. Johnston had surrendered their armies, the Confederate Senate had held their last meeting and Jefferson Davis had been captured by Union troops, General E. Kirby Smith assigned Bagby to duty as a major general. Smith had no authority to promote officers to general grades and the Confederate President and Senate were no longer able to appoint or confirm general officers in May 1865. Aftermath and death After the war, Bagby settled in Victoria, Texas, resumed practicing law, and was in 1870–1871 assistant editor of the local newspaper, the Victoria Advocate. He later moved to Hallettsville, Texas, where he continued his law practice and became a prominent member of the state bar. He had two children, William T. Bagby and A. P. Bagby. Arthur Pendleton Bagby, Jr., was the last surviving member of his West Point class. He died in Halletsville, Texas on February 21, 1921. He is buried in Halletsville City Cemetery. Service Record: * Cullum Number: 1574 *Born: Alabama *Appointed: At Large 1. Cadet at the Military Academy, July 1, 1848, to July 1, 1852, when he was graduated and promoted in the Army to Second Lieutenant, 8th Infantry Regiment. 2. Served in Garrison at Fort Columbus, NY, 1852–53; 3. Served on Frontier Duty at Fort Chadbourne, TX, 1853; 4. Resigned from the Regular Army Sept. 30, 1853.; 5. No further military information received. '6. Civil History. '- Counselor at Law, Mobile, AL, 1854 – 1858; 7. Civil History. – Counselor at Law, Gonzales, TX, 1858–61; 8. Joined in the Rebellion of 1861-66 against ''the United States. 9. '''Civil History. '- Unknown, nothing authentic having'' been received.; Assignments and Promotions 1. Second Lieutenant, 8th Infantry Regiment, July 1, 1852. See also *List of American Civil War Generals (Acting Confederate) Notes References * Allardice, Bruce S. ''Confederate Colonels: A Biographical Register. Columbia: University of Missouri Press, 2008. ISBN 978-0-8262-1809-4. * Allardice, Bruce S. More Generals in Gray. Baton Rouge: Louisiana State University Press, 1995. ISBN 0-8071-1967-9. * Boatner, Mark Mayo, III. The Civil War Dictionary. New York: McKay, 1988. ISBN 0-8129-1726-X. First published New York, McKay, 1959. * Eicher, John H., and David J. Eicher. Civil War High Commands. Stanford, CA: Stanford University Press, 2001. ISBN 0-8047-3641-3. * (accessed October 18, 2006). * Sifakis, Stewart. Who Was Who in the Civil War. New York: Facts On File, 1988. ISBN 0-8160-1055-2. * Warner, Ezra J. Generals in Gray: Lives of the Confederate Commanders. Baton Rouge: Louisiana State University Press, 1959. ISBN 0-8071-0823-5. Category:1833 births Category:1921 deaths Category:People from Monroe County, Alabama Category:United States Military Academy alumni Category:Confederate States Army generals Category:United States Army officers Category:People of Texas in the American Civil War Category:People with name suffixes